I'm Not Coming Back
by Soturo
Summary: What about his dream? warning: Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read up to chapter 160 in Eyeshield.


Her heart beat in her chest as she coughed into her hand. The plane ride was long and it would be another 4 hours and plane ride till she reached her destination. In all actuality she shouldn't be doing what she was doing but right now she didn't care at the moment and opted to look out of the plane window. She hated the window seat because it was peaceful and she found time to think when it was peaceful. She didn't want to think right now, about now not about…then… it played over and over in her mind. The American football team was murderous, but she had known that before hand. 'So did he.' She reminded herself scolding. A frustrated sigh left her as she pulled the shade down on the window and feel into a fitful sleep for the rest of the ride.

~!~

_Her chest burned and she was ready for the play. She stood just behind Monta ready to block or help if need be. The grin from the other team didn't sit right with her though and she had 30 seconds to figure out what they were planning. _

_Marco eyed her steadily grinning in her direction. A disgusted look flitted across her face before the determination she felt replaced it. They weren't winning right now but she had hop. They'd make it to the Christmas bowl even if it killed her! He chuckled to himself before returning his gaze to Hiruma, his equal and his opponent_

_Destiny had replaced Baldy on the field as a receiver because she wouldn't have stopped complaining other wise. When Hiruma gave in she had surprised the whole team as well as the whole stadium and herself by tackling said quarter back to the ground. With a joyous squeal added to the oppressive madness and she was reprimanded with a hit on the head curtsey of Hiruma._

_But that wasn't that, that wasn't what she was worried about what she worried about was now on the field staring at that quarter back who was staring at Hiruma. She almost felt jealousy for a moment before calming herself. It was time to play the game. _

From the sidelines she watched the whole scene play out like it did. She watched her self run in to help Monta who didn't seem to need it but she wanted to be useful. She found that her help was unnecessary finding her time occupied by another player. He rammed into her quiet hard but she held her ground, with five brothers she had built up muscle quickly and already had a plan when ever a lager person was to charge at her. But the her on the side lines wasn't watching that she was watching the scene unfold just slightly to her right and further down. Hiruma was rushed by the player she couldn't quiet care to remember the name of, and when he, Hiruma, had side stepped him, putting himself in the perfect position to pass the ball to Sena, the player swerved and headed in the direction of Kurita who was fending of the larger team mate on their side.

_Horror spread across her face as she slammed the man in front of her into the ground. Her limbs and the rest of her body moved of their own accord. She wouldn't reach him in time and she knew it but she wanted to get there when it was all over. _

_Looking back now she had acted in haste and in all foolishness hading put herself in the predicament that she was in now. _

"_Hiruma!!!!!" Came the cry as she charged over to him as fast as her legs would allow but she had miscalculated a step or two and when that leviathan reeled back in surprise he whipped her in the ribs. The creaking sound was definite and could be heard by both teams. _

She remembered the pain first, and then the shock after. _Foolish. _She thought herself even now that she was on the plane. Nothing came after that until she woke up after her surgery and the doctor telling her of her predicament.

"_**The lung had been pierced…unstable,…need removing…."**_

With each word she grew more frantic. Who cares about what happened to her?! What about Hiruma!? So what if she'd be missing what ever he said HIS dream was all that mattered to her, HIS dream was the only thing that counted, HIS dream was her dream and now what!?

_The doctor was pulled out of her grasp as she clawed angrily at him. "WHAT ABOUT HIRUMA!?" She shouted fighting against the nurses trying to hold her still. "WHAT IS HE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!?" She ripped the wires from her chest and the needles from her arm. The heart monitor screamed in the back ground but she couldn't hear it. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE!?" _

"_Calm down Zacari calm down! Please you'll only hurt yourself more!" Mamori's voice was unheard; she tore past the doctors and the nurses and blazed down the hall into the hospital. _

"_HIRUMA!" her voice was course from running and blood ran down the front of her stitches soaking the blue hospital gown red. "Hiruma!" She tried her voice tired and strained. Shouting down the hall and she found him there in that room. The white did nothing for him and she was angry at them for putting him there. What a silly thing to be mad at when you're bleeding from your chest but it welled up inside her painfully. Stepping cautiously she moved to his side instantly kneeling. Her heart thumping wildly, her eyes wide staring at him, only at him... The salt in her mouth the tears on the bed the blood, they mixed some times but not all times. Mamori stood behind her as she sobbed. Her arms rested on the edges of the bed her head slumped into the sheets, knuckles white in their clutch. _

_Her breathing slowed signaling an end to her frantic behavior. Had she stayed awake just a bit longer she would have seen the smile on his face. That smile on his face, his hand on her head and harsh words, and she was removed from his side._

~!~

The heart monitor beeped slowly. She would not survive the next four hours of the flight, nor the transfer to the last flight to the hospital that lay in wait for her. They weren't going to be able to save her. And at 1:35 pm standard time Zacari, Destiny passed in her sleep.

~!~

He read it again. He read it again, over and over his eyes scanned the page and he looked up into the eyes of a weeping Mamori. "She didn't make it?" It wasn't a statement it was a question. His eyes scanned the page for any signs of a joke but found none. No trace of a lie. She knew she was good at it, just like he was but she was kinder, she was gentle. She was gone. Mamori finally broke down and crumbled to the floor. _'She is gone.'_

_Hiruma, if you get this I am not here anymore. _

_Yep you got that right, I kicked the bucket. Hopefully the American idiots gave it to you. _

_If this doesn't get to you I will haunt them forever! _

_Anyways I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. But you can still go and do what you want. To me, you have to be the greatest person I've ever met. You are the only man who has ever been a challenge to me. _

_And sadly, don't you dare laugh or snort or any of the short, I love you. With all that I was I loved you._

_~Don't you dare kick the bucket or I'll slaughter you in hell!_

_Forever yours_

_Destiny Zacari_

_His hand fell at his side limp, "Damn…"_

_SA: It makes me want to cry all over again~! TT_TT_

_Hiruma: You damn snake why did you kill yourself!_

_SA: I died a little inside!_

_Hiruma: You are a $-ing idiot!_

_SA: Y-Y I know I know...Okay read and review people._


End file.
